


Our Pilgrimage

by auselysium



Series: I Wish I'd Met you First [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auselysium/pseuds/auselysium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But then his arms tighten around Aaron’s shoulders, his cheek presses against the crown of Aaron’s head.  “This was our journey, Aaron.  Our pilgrimage.  As treacherous and painful as it was.  But we’re here now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Pilgrimage

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of I Wish I'd Met you First.
> 
> Here my darling fandom, have some fluff. We need it.

“I wish I’d met you first.”

The words are whispered, half-asleep, into the sacred space between their pillows.

He knows Robert isn’t asleep yet. He can see, from so close a distance, the papery skin of his eyelids move with the sweep of his eyes underneath and a small crease form between his brows at Aaron’s words.

“You know,” Aaron continues, “Before you met Chrissie.”

“I know what you meant,” Robert grumbles, his eyes finally opening to the darkness.

“So, what, you don’t?” Aaron asks, wondering if he’d misread the moment. “You’d really rather put everyone through all of that, _again_?”

“No. No, of course not.” Robert’s hand, blanket warm and heavy, falls on Aaron’s forearm. “Never again. It’s just...I don’t think I was ready for you then.”

Robert rolls onto his back, opening his arm wide across the pillows, encouraging Aaron to follow. So he does, tucking his head onto the flat plane of Robert’s chest.

“I’d never allowed myself any sort of feelings for another man,” Robert says, the words rumbling under Aaron’s ear. “I’d never even been with a man more than once...I was just some egotistical, money grabbing, closet case before I met you. I’m not sure you would have liked me.”

  
“You still were an egotistical, money grabbing, closet case when I met you. And I didn’t like you.”

Robert laughs, lightly. “Yeah, alright, fair enough.” But then his arms tighten around Aaron’s shoulders, his cheek presses against the crown of Aaron’s head. “This was our journey, Aaron.  Our pilgrimage.  As treacherous and painful as it was. But we’re here now. And I wouldn’t risk a different path for fear that we’d find ourselves some place else.”

Aaron lifts his head, catching Robert’s eye. Instead of risking his voice, which would undoubtedly be unsteady and laden with emotion, he simply kisses his lover one last time before resting his head back down and falling asleep to the thrum of Robert’s beating heart.


End file.
